The present invention relates to an improved vibrator with suction apparatus, and more particularly to a vibrator used in architecture or civil engineering use.
In the ordinary process for architecture or civil engineering, especially those concerned with the construction of a building, vibrators are attached onto a concrete mold to drive out any possible air bubbles remaining within the freshly poured concrete. This vibration process is one of the standard processes for achieving construction of good quality. The greater the amount of vibration applied on the freshly poured concrete, the stronger the construction and the finer the outer surface thereof will be when said concrete dries.
The difficulties encountered in the use of a conventional vibrator are the time and labor-consumption required for installation, the need for the use of many sets of vibrators to manipulate the poured concrete confined in a single set of molds, and the inconvenience in detaching the vibrator from the mold, etc. In addition, it is unavoidably necessary to equip a seat member on the mold so that the vibrator may be installed thereon to avoid possible damage to the mold itself. This is true when using a steel mold for constructing a building.
Automatic rotation vibrators, abbreviated as ARV's, were developed several years ago and protected by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,579,697 and 4,580,456. The front schematic diagram of an automatic rotation vibrator is shown in FIG. 1, and a perspective view of the same when attached on the ribs of a mold is shown in FIG. 2. The vibrator 10 includes a vibrating apparatus 11 and a positioning apparatus 12 which further consists of a fixed jaw 121 and a moving jaw 122 for clamping onto the ribs 13 of the mold in a manner as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Although the vibrator 10 is advantageous in its attachment to the mold because said vibrator uses the positioning apparatus 12 to clamp onto the ribs 13 of the mold, the attachment of said vibrator 10 is impossible if there are no reinforcing ribs on the forming molds.